SNK Karaoke
by Mr. Lewis
Summary: SNK KOF characters step up on the mic and spit some insane ass lyrics
1. IKARI RAP

These are some lyrics to the Ikari rap. try and use you imagination.  
  
Ikari Warriors Rap by the Ikari warriors  
  
(Playing in the background music is the KOF 96 theme "Rumbling in the  
city", with Whip on the decks)  
  
Intro I KA RI (Ikari warriors)  
IKA..IKARI  
IKARI (Ikari warriors)  
IKA... IKA break it down  
  
Chorus (x2): Ikari Warriors  
Come to beat down all of y'all.  
Ikari Warriors  
We're calling y'all cause we just wanna brawl  
  
Verse 1  
  
Heidern: Stand attention, forgot to mention  
Fucking with us isn't the best of intentions  
With Ralf punches and Clark's grappling  
Leona's rage, yeah you know what happening.  
  
Messing with us, you must be barmy  
You know you don't stand a chance against our army  
Brutal violence, yeah they'll be plenty  
Bitch you better drop down and gimme twenty  
  
Stay in your place. Don't act hard  
I'll kick your ass you stupid tub of lard.  
I'll stab your ass like a bee stinger  
And nail you with my FINAL BRINGER  
  
Sound of 1, 2  
I can't hear you 3, 4  
Ikari Coming to beat all of y'all  
Bring it if you want some more.  
  
Leona: The name's Leona, you know I own ya  
I thought I told ya I'm a mother-fucking soldier  
You won't find girls of a higher calibre.  
I'm slicing down bitches with my X-CALIBRE.  
  
I'm brutal to the core if you know what I mean  
No one fucks with me and keeps their spleen  
Hello boys, I've come to haunt ya  
No one survives my vortex launcher  
  
Fuck the hien shippu kyaku  
I'll knock you down with my Kibaku  
Time to finish you off for good  
Time to transform into orochi blood!!  
  
ROOARR, yeah you know that it is HARDCORE  
My Shit is raw as I gnaw on your bitch ass balls  
And as you lie there dead and defeated  
All I can say is "Mission completed"  
  
CHORUS (x2)  
  
Verse 2  
  
Ralf: OOOWWAAH!! Too Too kaka tikiri  
Why you looking like you don't know me  
The name Ralf Jones from Ikari.  
I'll chop you down like an oak tree.  
  
I'll just say this shit for fun  
My punches spit faster than a Gatling gun.  
I hope your ready to meet your maker  
And feel my Super Argentine Back Breaker  
  
Once you feel my dynamite headbutt  
You be crying like a 2 cent slut  
Don't even try to mess with me  
I'll punch you down like I was in UFC  
  
Bring it on you chicken shit bantam  
I'll lay you to waste with my galactica phantom  
Admit it you know your game is wack  
Cos my man Clark Steel has got my back  
  
Clark Respect to Ralf, you know what going down  
You punch them up, while I slam their asses down  
You know I'm tougher that a pedigree pound  
I knock you out in the very first round.  
  
Yeah, yeah you know the deal  
You don't wanna come near Clark steel  
Yeah you know that my deal is real  
You don't know wanna know how the concrete feels  
  
After seeing the death of my comrades  
All that remain are these dog tags  
Some of the time it makes me mad  
But I got more game than you ever had  
  
Now, I'm stone cold just like a blizzard  
I'll make you lick my boots with my shining wizard  
Don't you Fuck with the Ikari  
Or you'll get a DDT and my Running three  
  
Chorus (x4)  
  
Bridge: IKARI (Ikari warriors)  
IKA..IKARI  
IKARI (Ikari warriors)  
IKA... IKA break it down  
  
Chorus  
  
END 


	2. Billy Kane's Theme

Billy Kane- London march  
  
Billy Kane's up next on the mic now  
  
(in the background plays Billy Kane's theme "London March")  
  
Intro  
  
Billy Kane insane in the fucking membrane. His Kane wacking arses from whence they came. He's in it to protect Geese fuck the fame He'll put your ass on the hall of maim.  
  
Billy Kane insane in the fucking membrane. His Kane wacking arses from whence they came. He's in it to protect Geese fuck the fame He'll put your ass on the hall of maim.  
  
Verse 1  
  
Billy: Stand clear and make way for the London march. Get in my way and I'll kick your arse. And make your eye blacker than a trail of starch And make sexy women bend out like Hulme arch.  
  
My specialty is a style called Boujutsu. My stick flails around like an Andrex tissue. Playa haters getting so mad cos I dissed you. Playa haters getting relieved cause I missed you.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
AINT NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!  
Somebody ask me where the bout  
Don't fuck with me you better shut your mouth, bitch.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT!  
Just because you got knocked out, shit  
You don't have to moan like a fucking hound, bitch.  
  
Chorus  
  
CRASH! Kicking your ass!  
Real Bout Billy, Making it last!  
CRASH BASH BOOM AND BLAST  
Billy Kane, mother fucker, I'm a blast from your past  
  
CRASH! Kicking your ass!  
BASH! Making it last!  
CRASH BASH BOOM AND BLAST  
Billy Kane, SNK's British badass  
  
Verse 2  
  
I know your scared, better run you coward  
Billy Kane on the mic with my boss Geese Howard  
Kicking your ass while I'm paid by the hour  
Tremble at the might of my tri-kane power  
  
Sour, just like the seed of evil  
Going all out like Evil Kinevel  
Better off running, you 2 faced weasel.  
Cos my stick will smoke you like diesel.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
AINT NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!  
Somebody ask me where the bout  
Don't fuck with me you better shut your mouth, bitch.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT!  
Just because you got knocked out, shit  
You don't have to moan like a fucking hound, bitch.  
  
Chorus  
  
CRASH! Kicking your ass!  
Real Bout Billy, Making it last!  
CRASH BASH BOOM AND BLAST  
Billy Kane, mother fucker, I'm a blast from your past  
  
CRASH! Taking it slow!  
BASH! Hitting the hoes!  
CRASH BASH BOOM AND CLICK  
Billy Kane, mother fucker, going sick with my stick.  
  
Verse 3  
  
Smash your ass up, lock you in a cage  
Make you feel the force of my DRAGON RAGE.  
That's the biggest reason why I get paid  
That's the biggest reason why hoes get laid.  
  
Burn you with my Kaen Sansetsu Kon  
Spin your head around with Senpuu Kon.  
Countering attacks with my Suzume Otoshi.  
While you get licked like my name was Yoshi.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
AINT NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!  
Somebody ask me where the bout  
Don't fuck with me you better shut your mouth, bitch.  
  
PUSH IT! SHOUT IT!  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT!  
Just because you got knocked out, shit  
You don't have to moan like a fucking hound, bitch.  
  
Chorus (x4)  
  
CRASH  
  
END 


	3. Kyo Vs Iori Battle Rap

KOF Battle rap  
  
Our scene is in the underground West Subway (which is layed out like something from 8mile), where many SNK/ KOF fighters prepare for battle. But this isn't instead of using fists in the arena, they use mics and powerful words of rhythm in an underground stage. The announcer (Duck King in wealthy Ghetto style look) explains the terms and conditions for the rap.  
  
Duck: WASSUPP SOUTHTOWN!!! THE DUCKSTERS IN THE HIZOUSE!! Welcome to the illest, hottest HARDCORE KOF battle rap  
  
The audience cheer and light their little lighter as in most crappy garage concert whilst shouting "BUYAKA CHA".  
  
Rules for the battle rap  
  
-The first to start is decided by a flip of a coin  
-there will only be one round  
-Each rap lasts about 16 lines  
-If there isn't a clear winner the audience will decide who the winner is  
  
First up Kyo vs. Iori  
  
(coin flips) Kyo starts off  
  
Round 1 READY… GO!!  
  
(music play in the sound of Esaka 94 with a mix of DJ premier)  
  
Kyo- impudent fool I'll send your ass to your grave  
How is it you act like a mother fucking knave  
Your flames are weak and your skills are lame  
Resistance is flammable you can't snuff my flames  
  
Didn't you get enough in KOF 97?  
You're lucky I didn't you packing to heaven  
I'll throw at you just Garou's Kevin  
Cause I got more luck than the number 7?  
  
Why you wanna oppose me I dunno why  
I'll kick you up the ass with my 75 Shiki Kai  
I'm getting down with the RVD shit  
Get ready to taste my boots with the R.E.D kick  
  
Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi   
This'll shit you up enough to make your ass soggy  
When I come at ya, get out the way  
As I spit the words of "URAE YUGURAE!!!  
WORD!!!!  
  
Duck: wow, that was some harsh flaming shit by Kyo. Let's see if Iori can top that.  
  
(music play in the sound of his 97 theme tune Cool Jam with a mix of DJ premier)  
  
Iori: All you Kusanagi's are all the same  
All so lame with you weak ass flames  
I came here just to end your name  
And for the so everyone will know name.  
  
Iori with a capital I  
Why you came here I wonder why  
I can see the look of fear in your eyes  
Not to mention I had a taste of Kushinida pie  
  
I'm got skills, so you better mind your manners   
Or I'll pin your ass down with Aoi Hana  
What, what so you think your fucking with me  
I'll spin your girl's ass like a Kauzukaze.  
  
Burn your ass like a Shiki Yaotome  
And play with your woman like her name was Sony  
How you could win I don't know how  
When you're caught in Bousou, HOW NOW BROWN COW  
WORD!!  
  
Announcer: WOW this Yagami dog has some ferocious bite. Now let's see who's won that ferocious Battle rap. VOTE NOW  
  
Kyo: 49%  
Iori: 51%  
  
Duck King: WINNER IS IORI  
  
Unfortunately, Iori was so psyched up in winning that he transformed into his orochi form, Killing a fair number of people (well only the scallies and yobs)  
  
More to come soon 


	4. Psycho Soldier theme

Psycho Soldier's theme  
  
(Psycho Soldier's '94 theme tune plays for them in the background, fortunately, there's no Bao)  
  
Chorus  
  
Backing singer "Athena's name is magic,  
Mystery, is what you see...  
  
Her crystal is the answer,  
Fighting fair, to keep us free...  
  
"Athena's name is magic,  
She's the original psychic girl...  
  
Her power is overwhelming,  
So don't you ever fuck with her...  
  
She's just a little girl with power inside,  
Burning bright...  
  
You'd better hide if you are bad,  
She'll get you...  
  
She'll read your mind and find if you bel-ieve in right or wrong!  
SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!  
  
Fire! Fire!!!  
Psycho Soldier...  
Fire! Fire!!!  
I thought I told ya..."  
  
Kensou- K-E-N-S-O-U's the name  
I'm fired up to play the rap game  
S-I-E in the place to be  
Come on Athena dance with me  
  
I'm Hot, hot, hot as hell  
Spitting lyrics faster than a psychic 12  
Getting down with Athena cause you know it sells  
Doing what we're doing cause we do it well  
  
Lyrically superior in just 1 minute  
In the words of fatal fury 3 "you better get with it"  
Getting down with Athena so I better just whip it.  
And burn her ass out with my dragon spirit  
  
Kula's cool but we are colder  
Terry's bold, but we are bolder  
We the world's no.1 but I thought I told ya  
I'm a bad-ass mother fucking psycho soldier  
  
Chorus  
  
Verse 2  
  
Chin- Wassup my name is Chin Gentsai  
The next best thing since Ras Malay  
Get on up, it's time to get high  
And go back home for Athena pie  
  
Some people call me the drunken master  
Other people call me the dirty old bastard  
I'm so high I'm known as the Rasta  
My lyrics are stringy like a bowl of pasta  
  
I'm still the man though I'm kind of dusty  
My rhymes are more hot than my pants are crusty  
Must be the psycho soldiers shit  
Must the Athena making a smash hit  
  
My tactics are the old schools ways  
It reminds me of the old school days  
I'm the best ODB since Master Roshi  
Licking women's asses like my name was Yoshi.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Athena (singing) Psycho Soldier, I thought I told ya  
Can beat the feeling just like Coca Cola  
Come strike it lucky, like you were a bowler  
And give satisfaction. WOOAAWWOH!  
  
Fighting for justice, Fighting for truth  
Fight for the elderly, and fighting for youth  
You can't win evil, so just call a truce  
Or Athena will come with a bad reaction  
  
I'm a super heroine  
My songs are more addictive than heroin  
I'm more attractive than Marilyn Monroe.  
  
Cause I'm the original psycho girl  
People all know me from around the world  
Time for everybody to lose CONTROOWOWLL  
  
(Chorus: sung by Athena this time)  
  
Bridge PSYCHO SOLDIER  
I THOUGHT I TOLD YA  
NOBODYS BOLDER  
NOBODY'S OLDER  
  
PSYCHO SOLDIER  
I THOUGHT I TOLD YA  
JUST A PAIR OF ROLLERS  
WE WILL BOWL YOU OVER  
  
ATHENA ASAMIYA  
ATHENA IS ON FIRE  
LOVING HER DESIRE  
LOVING HER ATTIRE  
  
WITH KENSOU AND MASTER CHIN  
WERE COMING TO SMASH YOU EVIL BASTARDS IN  
CAUSE YOUR LIVES AREN'T WORTH LIVIN  
YOUUU WWWIIIILLL BEEEE FORGIVEEEENNN Chorus 


	5. AOF team rap

AOF team rap  
  
KOF 95 AOF team theme plays in the Background  
  
Chorus (x2)- The Kyokugen rap is where it's at.  
  
Knocking out your asses like baseball bats.  
So you better bow down on your knees to Kyokugen.  
Cause you're gonna get burned out like Wipe out fusion.  
  
Ryo- ORRAA OORRAA, Mother-fucker!!  
Ryo coming at ya with a flying upper  
Going Kyokugen on you suckers.  
Wanna fuck with us well you better bring the ruckus.  
  
What's my name, it's Ryo Sakazaki  
Coming with the lyrics more iller than Yamazaki  
So don't try to bug me like your name's Bao  
Cause I'll slice your ass like I was Kung Lao  
  
Fuck the hadoken this is Kyokugen  
The real karate not some shoto pollution  
So you better bow down on your knees to kyokugen  
Cause you're gonna get burned out like Wipe out fusion.  
  
Fuck Ryu, cos he's a shoto-clown  
If he fucks with me, I'll smash his ass down.  
Ryu a legend, yo you must be joking  
I'll blast his ass with my HAOH SHO KO KEN  
  
Chorus  
  
Robert- Robert's in the house of Kyokuguen.  
Mixing up your asses like we're playing MUGEN  
I'm pretty confident about the moves I'm using  
Is that the best you, cause I find that very amusing  
  
Robert Garcia AKA the wild stallion  
Like Nunzio and Palumbo, I'm a full-blooded Italian  
Robert Garcia with the stylish shit  
You'd better watch out for my lethal kicks  
  
Kicking your face in with my Uraken  
Slapping out my legs like a fucking Kraken  
It was only inevitable this shit to happen  
Finishing you off as I get back to rapping  
  
My foes shake in fear when I flip my coin  
And stick it up their asses cause their shit's annoying  
Now I have to ban you, cause I can't stand you  
So I'll fuck your face up with my Ryuko Rambu  
  
Chorus  
  
Yuri- I'm Yuri Sakazaki, both tough and fast  
I also making playa haters kiss my ass  
If they don't like my shit, they can screw themselves  
If they don't like this bitch you can got to hell  
  
Yuri Sakazaki, going ill like Yamazaki  
Copying and using your move like I was Maki  
But you can't come close to filling my shoes  
I'm a true fighter cause I paid my does  
  
Ryo- Calm on, sis. You're about to choke Yuri- but fuckers take Kyokugen for a joke Ryo- now now, Yuri don't get too picky Yuri- but they'll for making that loser, Dan Hibiki  
  
Yuri- Watch out as I do my Kou'ou Ken  
Watch out as I do my Raiou Ken  
You're saying that doesn't hurt, shit you must being joking  
Lemme bust you down with my HAOH SHO KO KEN  
  
Chorus  
  
Takuma- Stand attention, cause the class is in session  
You'd better pay attention to this important lesson  
This is about Kyokugen's greatest depression  
The shit we have to deal with cause of Capcom's stressing  
  
You won't find any Hadoken crap in my lesson  
Like you'll never find drugs in a delicatessen  
Calling us Clones, surely you just  
Shotoclones suck, Kyokugen's the best  
  
The moral of this lesson: don't believe the hype"  
For example: the Ryu and Shotoclone shite  
Ryu and Ken are trash, as Ryo and Robert are ripe  
Come to Kyokugen if you know what's right  
  
The name Sakazaki and Kyokugen karate  
Goes together well like Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty  
Don't think that we're ripoffs of Capcom stars  
Cause we'll slap that Ken Ryu, like the bitches they are.  
  
Chorus  
  
Bridge  
  
Ryo- Kyokugen that's where it's at  
Unfortunately, we have to deal with all this bad  
Mainly from pussy fan-boys from Capcom  
Sometimes you have to wonder where the hell hey got that from  
  
The truth I that Kyokugens' much more evolved  
In videogame storylines, we're much involved  
While Capcom's clones are a lot more dissolved  
There, you got your proof, now this shit is resolved  
  
Chorus (x4)  
  
END  
  
Note- some of the lyrics describes the harsh treatment that the AOF team have been getting (mainly from shotoclone fan-boys who play nothing but Ryu) having been accused of being Shotoclone characters as they use a Karate based fighting style and I'll admit that they're boring and in some cases unoriginal, but they are MUCH cooler and MUCH more interesting than any of Capcom's Shotoclones put together (especially Robert and Yuri). Just a lesson that originality can only count for so much nowadays, the rest you have to EVOLVE (a word that Ryu seems to be allergic to). 


	6. Geese vs Krauser Battle rap

KOF Battle rap 2- Geese vs. Krauser  
  
Back to the West subway home of the SNK Battle rap. Duck king introduces the next contestants.  
  
Duck king- now ladies, and not-so gentlemen I give you a special treat. An SNK boss Showdown. Introducing first he is the SHIZNIT of Southtown, Geese Howard. And his opponent, the dark Kaiser himself Wolfgang Krauser who can rap as well as he looks.  
  
Round 1 (off the coin toss) Geese  
  
Geese Ni Kattore theme tune plays in the background.  
  
Geese: don't fuck with me cause I'm the lord of Southtown  
The best advice from me is to give up right now.  
I'm the Fucking boss of bosses, I am pound for pound.  
The King of Southtown as I came and break it down!  
  
The king of crime bringing the heat  
Fuck John Cena you can't see Geese  
If you fuck with me I can guarantee  
You won't be leaving here in one piece  
  
Like my supers, I'm just hard to play with.  
Back the fuck up unless you wanna facelift  
I'm the real deal, your just fake  
I've give ya the shock treatment with my thunder break  
  
An irresistible force, you can't move  
Yo, you look like something out of a shyster movie.  
When this is over, you'll be left deformed  
When I bust out my RAGING STORM!!  
  
Duck: vile, villainous lyirics by the crime boss., looking to put somebody in a body bag. Let's see what Krauser can do.  
  
(a hip hop version of Krauser's FF2 theme plays in the back ground)  
  
Krauser- fool, your standing in the presence of royalty  
Now you're gonna pay for your disloyalty  
I'll chomp your ass up like I was a gator  
You suck so bad, no wonder your son hates ya.  
  
Hey, you can get up by yourself,  
But you lack the lyrical wealth, and my lyrical stealth.  
I'm the royal badass, you're a mother fucking peasant  
Fuck around with me and this shit'll be unpleasant  
  
Your supers are ridiculous and your hard to play as  
Well all I can say to that shit is "down with your gay ass".  
Your on top of your tower, when I give you that boot.  
And down goes Geese Howard, hope you have your parachute.  
  
I'm a German royal badass, and my shit's so fine.  
Your nothing but a bitch, your better give my shoes a spit shine  
Your on another little trip to the depths of hell  
I chilled your gravestone, so I hope you SLEEP WELL!  
  
Duck: ooh, Krauser's coming back with a Kaiser wave of Lyrics hotter than his blitz ball. We at the West Subway roll out the red carpet for y'all. Now it's time for the votes by your fans.  
  
Results  
  
Geese: 50% Krauser: 50%  
  
Duck: WOW!! Looks like we have a draw ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Geese then goes up to the judges and threatens to kill their families if they don't change the votes. Needless to say, the judges "voluntarily" give Geese the deciding victory.  
  
Looks like the winner is Geese, by a nose.  
  
Tune in next time for more lyrical lunacy from me.  
  
(rolls credits) 


	7. USA Team Rap

**USA team rap**

Southtown USA and the USA team are hanging out around some random street, talking about what to do next. They haven't been in a KOF tournament since 94.

Heavy D- hey man, how's a brother supposed to earn a living with little or nothing to do around here.

Lucky- I'm seeing what your saying, D. I mean KOF still won't let us in. they'd rather let in guys like K', useless jobbers like Kasumi, May Lee, and Bao, and stupid Kyo clones. Don't even get me started on the New heroes team, which really makes no sense.

Brain- and not to mention lame Manga ripoffs like K9999 and Mignon. They said we weren't "Kyo enough".

Heavy D- but it don't matter, because I came up with a plan.

Lucky- really? Let it out then.

Heavy D- you see, there's this new craze sweeping Southtown, "SNK karaoke" it's called, god knows why. It was started by some weird author named Ninjitsuwolf69, a.k.a. Mr. Lewis, or was his name Jamal? Never mind, anyway I figured that if we could go up on stage and grab a mike and start rapping, I'd figure that we'd be safe for a month or 2.

Brian- slamming idea. Where did you get the info?

Heavy D- I found it in this issue of "The Newspaper for unemployed videogame characters looking for jobs ™". I got it off this short Italian dude named Mario.

Lucky- well we'd better get started.

We now go to the USA wharf area, where the Urban locals of Southtown gather round, for. The USA team are on stage in front a good few hundred people, along with a few other guys (mainly back vocalists and musicians), including the guy in the Afro (the short black guy in the 'fro from the USA team stage in KOF 94), and the DJ (Heavy D's cousin), who's standing next to the set of decks.

Heavy D (whispering)- is everything set?

DJ- yeah, everything's ready to go. Let's go.

The Afro man then goes up on stage to introduce the musical band of Ex-fighters.

Afro guy- ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Are y'all ready for dis?

Crowd- YEAH!

Afro guy- I said are Y'ALL READY READY FOR DIS?

Crowd- YEAH!!!

Afro guy- so let's get ready to drop it like it's hot, so put 'em up for the USA team.

Crowd- YAAYY!!

The USA team come out to start their raps. Their KOF theme plays for them in the background.

Heavy D-Born and raised in the USA

Just call me evolution cause I'm paid laid and made

Sorry that I had to fuck up your parade

But I'm here to drop bombs like I'm throwing a grenade.

The Heavy D, my fists are lethal

They call me XXX like I was Vin Diesel

Who d'ya thinking you playing around with, you weasel

I'll bust your ass like I was medieval.

Who gives a fuck if you're a Starship Trooper

I'll knock you fuckers down with my D Magnum Super.

Cause I'm a heavy hitter just like Mike Tyson

And I'm stomp on your head like my name was Bison

Hitting all you haters with my 1-2 combo

Getting ill on you fools like I was Nick Mondo

Well that's it from your boy heavy D

Fuck around with me and you'll feel the R.S.D.

Chorus-Born and raised in the USA

Just call me evolution cause I'm paid laid and made

Sorry that I had to fuck up your parade

But I'm here to drop bombs like I'm throwing a grenade.

Lucky-insane like a runaway train up in your lane

Like it's only 3seconds to score to win the game

Came to bring the ultimate pain up in your lane

Lucky G with the mike and the ball, I'm untamed.

Step 1-2 as I'm setting up my lay up

When I kick your assess you better not play up

You like the of guy that'll make me die of boredom

Until I slam dunk your as like Michael Jordan.

Lucky G for the USA team

Lucky G bring shit to the extreme

Lucky G is way hotter than steam

So your better get ready, cause I'm 'bout to get mean

Slam Dunk the Funk

Putting it down as I slam-dunk you punks

Slam Dunk the Funk

I'm more Funkier than Pepe Le Pew smoking skunk

(Chorus)-

Brian-Born and raised in the USA

Just call me evolution cause I'm paid laid and made

Sorry that I had to fuck up your parade

But I'm here to drop bombs like I'm throwing a grenade.

Bam, I'm hitting hard just like train

Bam, I'm like Cypress Hill, insane in the brain

Bam, mutha fuckas as your lie there complaining.

6'7 355lbs I be weighing.

You wanna brawl, ok punks let's dance

As I size you up when I'm in my NFL stance

Beware as I make my entrance.

Beware as I make you all shit in your pants.

Watch as we all live the USA dream

Listen as we sing the whole USA theme

Much love to fans of the USA team,

But we're still underrated and still the most hated.

(Chorus) X4

(DJ does a little bit of scratching).

(Chorus without music)

END

The USA team receive a standing ovation from the crowd in the wharf area, as Mr. Lewis gives them their pay and an opportunity to star in another KOF game down the road.


End file.
